Gifted Youngest (Accel Story)
"Gifted Youngest" is the third episode of Accel Story season 1. Plot "Many people have a Gift. The Gift which the people will use it for both good and evil Purpose. However, I still believe that I wish that many people will use it for good only." Daron arrived at the Xavier Institute by taking a cab, not his power because he felt like he does not want to waste it. When the gate opened, Daron started walking to the door and on his way, he saw Jean standing in front of him. "Good morning, Daron, so how are you today?" Jean greeted Daron. "Pretty Okay except the accident found me," Daron said as he kept a secret which was not an accident but assist the Young Avenger in their fight against the Wrecking Crew. "Helping the Young Avenger in their fight? Am I correct?" Jean asked Daron as she had read his mind and Daron cursed himself that he forget that Jean was the telepath Mutant. "You caught me in red-handed, but are you suppose to guide me to Xavier's office?" Daron replied. "Of course, I would," Jean said while smiled as she and Daron entered the Institute to the Xavier's office. As they were walking, Daron was quite amazed to see many students walking around to either their lesson or mind their own business to do their own stuff and their power like lifting an object with a mind or shooting a projective energy out of the hand. David Alleyne and Joshua Foley were talking about their work and saw Daron and Jean were walking in the hallway. "Hey, David, Who is he?" Josh questioned "He is a new kid who just come to our Institute today," David explained to Josh. "I wonder what is his mutant power?" "One way to find out." When they arrived at the Xavier's office, Daron entered the room but not Jean and saw Xavier on his desk. "Ah, Mr Melvin, take a sit." "Thanks but call me Daron. Mr Melvin is my father's name," Daron said as he sat on the chair and Xavier started to explain. After Xavier explaining, Daron quite understood about what is the purpose of the Institute and the brief between the human and mutant and wanted to help Xavier to achieve his goal but never thought that doing multi-task was going to be a hard time for him. "I know you had a desire to help me and my x-men to achieve my goal but I beg you: do carry our burden," said Xavier. "I understand but can I prefer my own room because you know my Vigilantes Job," Daron asked as he wanted the room alone. "Fortunately yes but in the future, you have to share with the new student. Jean will lead you to your new room and your lesson will start tomorrow." Xavier said as he took a sip from the cup of coffee. "Thank you for your kindness, Xavier," Daron replied as he smiled and left the room. Hours later Daron laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about how different the Institute's lesson to be like from his College after Jean showing his new room and using his power to unpack all his thing. While his thought was still in his brain, there was knocking sound which made him to get out of his bed and he saw David and Josh. "Hey, are you the new kid?" Josh questioned. "Yep. Daron. Daron Malvin," Daron answered and introduce himself to them by putting out his hand to shake theirs. "David Alleyne" David introduce himself "Joshua Foley but call me Josh. Nice to meet you, Daron" Josh intrude himself as he shook his. "So tomorrow, are you going to start your lesson?" David asked. "Yes, but look at the time, I have to do something. See you later tomorrow." Daron said as he ran off in normal speed because he looked at the message from his phone which urged him to run. "Hey David, do get something from him?" Josh asked David. "Not quite because when I tried to absorb knowledge from him, it was too fast for me to absorb," David replied. New York City Daron zooming with his power in the street and arrived at the scene where the Young Avenger were both tired and beaten from fighting a mutant, Deigo Alejandro, also known as Plasma, because of his Plasma projection power that came out of his hand. Daron then dodged the incoming Plasma power when Deigo saw him and fire his power and during the dodging, he saved all of the members of the Young Avenger who were unconscious from getting killed by Plasma projection power. After saving them, Daron charged towards Deigo and punched him to his unconscious. After saving the Young Avenger and defeated Deigo, Daron ran towards the Young Avenger to see if they are alright but suddenly, when he turned around and saw Deigo recovered from unconscious and ready to fire, he was about to ran towards him again to punch him. Fortunately, the arrow knocked Deigo which the shot came from Katerine Bishop, also known as Bishop. "Hey, are you alright?" Daron said as he ran towards her and help her to stand up. "I'm alright and thanks for helping us to defeat him," Kate replied as she stood up with Daron's help. "You don't have to thank me and you help me to defeat him which I didn't punch him forcefully." said Daron as he gave him a smile which made Kate blush a little. "Anyway, My friend will recover for a short time and thanks for assisting us again," Kate replied. "No problem but I have to return back. See you later." Daron farewell to Kate as he ran off with high speed. Category:Daron Malvin (Earth-2024)/Appearances